


No one actually deserves to die

by Laila_2802



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Slight description of death, Tommy has low self-Worth, i think at least, mentions of the time in exile, talk about dying and wanting to die, villian Jack Manifold, villian Niki | Nihachu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802
Summary: Jack and Niki try to kill Tommy and they almost succeeded but then Tubbo shows up. Tommy knows what they tried to do and lies to tubbo about their intentions so that tubbo wouldn't need to feel betrayed by his friends (he also thinks he deserves to die).Tubbo isn't stupid and also realizes what they tried to do and rescues Tommy and is mad at Jack and Niki, like really mad.-------More or less graphic mentions of death so if that makes you uncomfortable please don't read.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	No one actually deserves to die

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blamed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151477) by [Avacadont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avacadont/pseuds/Avacadont). 



> I read this [awesome story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151477) and I thought about writing this here, so it's not really inspired but it sort of is, yk?  
> Anyways, it didn't really turn out the way I invisioned it but it's still good I think. 
> 
> (I just realized that I can use my own prompts as summarys, hopefully they are better than my other ones.)

Tommy doesn't know how he got into this situation but He knows exactly what "this situation" means for him.  
Jack and Niki want him dead, he suspected it that one day of the nuke testing but he denied it.  
Tommy didn't want to die per se but he could well understand why others want his death. Even if he tries he's not really the best person and he knows that many people suffered because of things he started, so yeah he had it coming really. 

So Tommy's not surprised when he is standing at the edge of the nuke created crater with Jack and Niki close behind. He wants to turn around and confront them, he wants to run away but he also feels like he doesn't deserve it.  
It's fine, Tommy tells himself, at least Tubbo is safe.  
Tubbo is safe, is he? Slight panic rises in Tommy's chest, Tubbo has to be safe or else he couldn't live with himself. 

"What about Tubbo," he asks, instead of asking about this strange situation or if he himself would be safe, "I know what you are trying to do."  
Tommy hears two sharp intakes of breath behind him, neither Jack nor Niki expected that Tommy knew. It's a little but ironic how they begin to panic behind his back even if he didn't do anything, when he should be the one panicking.  
"What happens with Tubbo afterwards?" he asks again, without an answer Tommy will not give in.  
Still no one gives him his desired answers, he turns around and fixes both with a cold glare, "Tell Me right now that Tubbo will be okay when I'm gone or I will just walk away."  
He won't, but they didn't have to know that. Tommy struggles a little with his self worth and after his exile and constant nagging from Dream his sense of self is at an all time low. He will stay here and he will let himself get killed if that means many more people will be more happy than they are now. Many just assume that Tommy is a selfish prick and maybe that was true once but now, he won't let anymore people down now. 

Finally Jack seems to remember how to talk.  
"Tubbo won't know anything, we will let it look like an accident. I mean you are stupid enough to get killed by accident." That hurt, but deep down Tommy knew it to be true.  
Tommy nods, he isn't sure Tubbo would believe that but without further proof he would have to. It's good enough for Tommy. 

"Okay, what do I need to do?" he chuckles lightly, this is such a sad sight to see, it really isn't like Tommyinnit to submit to anyone especially if they want to kill him.  
He didn't want to die now, he did in the past but now he didn't want to die but really what choice does he have? Live on and make more people sad, disappointed anyone there is in his life? No, before he does that he would let them life without him, it better that way. Tears start to form in his eyes but he is no pussy, he doesn't cry when he knows he deserves it. 

Again they don't answer him but Niki comes forward and takes him by the arm with a strong grip, it hurts a bit. Kind of unexpected considering Niki's build but also it makes sense really, Tommy isn't the strongest one out there.  
Pictures of his high pillar flash before his eyes maybe they would be able to finish what he could not. 

"Why aren't you defending yourself more?" Niki sounds confused and maybe a bit worried for him, that would be a first in a very long time.  
Tommy shrugs his shoulders, "I know I deserve it, you guys aren't the only ones who think I should be dead." Tommy, tries to sound indifferent but he could clearly hear his own fear. Niki doesn't comment on it, if she even heard it.  
No words were uttered after that. 

Finally they arrived, at least Tommy thinks they did because Niki stopped walking. She looks like she wants to say something but she decided against it.  
Not much longer and it would be over with him, Tommy closes his eyes and tries to come to terms with it when he hears a distant voice. 

All three turn around in shock as they hear Tubbo yelling from a bit away, he's running towards them and his expression doesn't really scream that he's happy to see them. Quite the opposite, he looks mad, really mad.  
"What are you doing here?" he asks the moment he arrives in front of Jack, "None of you are supposed to be here, least of all Tommy." Tubbo looks at Tommy and his face changes from anger to concern when he notices the tears swimming in his best friends eyes.  
Hardening his expression again he looks at Jack, "What are doing?" He asks again but this time with a different intent. 

"Oh hey Tubbo", Tommy tries to sound normal, "What brings you here?"  
Both Jack and Niki look at him with a shocked expression, what are you doing, they seem to ask.  
Tommy just smiles, willing his tears back, Tubbo doesn't need to know that two of his good friends just tried to kill his best friend. Tommy knows Tubbo would never forgive them if anything happens to Tommy, and Tommy doesn't want that. No need to ruin another thing because of him. 

"I'm here because this is a test site and I need to check on it from time to time to make sure no one is in danger because of it. What are you three doing here?"  
While talking Tubbos eyes wander over every person present.  
Niki as well as Jack look like they were at a loss for words, the panic rises in Tommy's chest and he scrambles for an answer, in no way will he let Tubbo be mad at his own friends.  
"We were walking around and came along the crater and decided to check it out once more." the excuse sounds weak even to Tommy's ears but it has to work. 

Tubbo looks skeptical and when he glances over Jack and Niki again he seams to have realized something.  
"Hmm, no I don't think that's what you were doing. I think I know what you two want with Tommy and if I'm correct I won't let it happen." he sounds genuinely angry, it's not something Tommy experiences often but that just makes it scarier. 

Tommy feels regret starting to rise in him, not only did he just lie to his best friend, he also couldn't prevent said best friend from being angry at others. He looks down to his feet.  
"Tommy come here, please I don't want then to hurt you more than they probably already did" his voice still has an edge to it but it's considerably softer than before, Tommy steps closer to Tubbo. As he walks past Niki and then Jack he sees their shock and maybe their fear, it doesn't matter but he probably should feel at least a little bit good about it. 

"Tubbo please, it really wasn't something big, I swear," Tommy isn't so sure anymore about why he defends these people, they did just try to kill him.  
"No, Tommy it's fine, I know they tried to kill you and I know they tried to do that on the day of the nuke testing." he turns so face Jack and Niki after hugging Tommy close to him making sure that he isn't hurt, "You two fucked up, judging Tommy through your own lack of knowledge. You don't even know what he's been through." Tubbos voice raises in volume, "If you ever thought Tommy needed to be punished for what he did, which mind you isn't that much, you don't need to do that yourself, he's been punished enough. And you don't even realise, don't ever come near him or me ever again until you know what he had to suffer through just to be able to stand here."

Tommy is shocked, he only told Tubbo a few days ago what happened to him in his exile with Dream, afraid he would be judged by his best friend and now said best friend is defending him. Him of all people, he doesn't even deserve it.  
Now the tears actually start to fall and not out of fear in face of death but because he now knows that Tubbo would do anything for him, just like he would do anything for Tubbo. 

And if Jack and Niki sustain a little trauma themselves after a short visit to Dream, where he braged about what he did, no one need to know. And if both tried to make Tommy's, and with that Tubbo's, life a little easier from the sidelines also no one needed to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> I'm currently writing a story which I think is super cool but it's so far from cannon it's sad, would you read it if I finished it or not?  
> It plays in the future where kids find the ruins of L'Manburg (it still stood when I started writing) and the ghosts of everyone is there.


End file.
